


Creampuffs and Christmas Pudding

by sharkgriffin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgriffin/pseuds/sharkgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is woken up way before 4pm one day to find a very special and romantic surprise from her girlfriend. Vampires don't normally celebrate Christmas but this year, she just can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creampuffs and Christmas Pudding

Carmilla blinked as the bright light seared her eye sockets. She raised her head from the pillow, aware that her dark hair was now sticking up all over the place, that way she just hated Laura seeing it. Unfortunately, Laura was there, right now.

"Laura, sweetheart, what time is it?" she groaned. She could just make out the petite girl with her back to her at the other end of the room and she squinted at her through heavy eyelashes.

Laura turned around eagerly. She was wearing some ridiculous sweater in a bright shade of red, such a shocking shade that she had to blink just a few more times before she could look properly at her. There was an animal on the front that she suspected was meant to be some kind of deer but looked more like a dog balancing two bowling pins on its head. And of course, there was her hat, a red that was not quite as intense with a white fur trimming around the bottom. Worst of all was the smile on her face, just a little too excited.

"You've gotta be kidding," Carmilla muttered.

"It's ten am," Laura replied.

"And you chose to wake me up, why?"

Laura flicked a light switch. It was now that Carmilla could see the work she had done to the rest of the room; the door had been strung with fairy lights which resembled a set of bubbles, changing by flowing through the color spectrum. In the very center of them was a Christmas wreath which seemed homemade made from a slightly unevenly cut piece of scrap cardboard, adorned with holly and coated in glitter. There were more lights, over the windows, hanging above the bathroom door even, and she had strung little paper snowflakes on green and red ribbons from the ceiling. She had bought a Christmas tree-not a real one, a miniature thing made of plastic and covered with shimmering lights. It stood on Laura's bedside table, drawing attention to itself. And then, finally, there was the mistletoe, strapped to the lamp over their heads. Carmilla merely glanced up at it before turning to look at Laura.

 "It's Christmas."

Carmilla shook her head as she elevated herself off the mattress. With a cold hand, she swept her hair back from her forehead. "No, I'm pretty sure that you mortals these days celebrate Christmas on the twenty-fifth." She said this with the air of someone who couldn't care less what the date was.

"Yeah." Laura drooped just a little in her stance and her head fell forwards. "But my dad's coming for me this afternoon and I thought you would want to do something with me, seeing as you have to spend the entire vacation wandering campus grounds alone."

"Honey, really?"

"I mean, you could still come round to mine. My dad would probably be OK with us sharing a room with us all and we always have a big meal. All my stepbrothers come and there's turkey and Christmas pudding and we could just say you're a vegan and our cleaner, Sandra might get a little freaked if she uses your milk by accident but-"

"Laura stop. It's not that I don't want to meet your family but you know me. Love my fortress of solitude here."

Laura looked just a little disappointed but, at catching Carmilla staring at her, she covered it up with another smile. The dark haired girl shrugged and got up, not being able to bear seeing her human lover in pain.

"Fine, I'll celebrate this stupid thing with you if it means so much to you. I'm not gonna see you for more than two weeks I just realized."

"Yeah but for a vampire that's like, what, a couple of hours?" Laura placed a second Santa hat over her head so that it came over her eyes.

"Oh no," Carmilla protested, trying to push her off and Laura, took a step back.

"There, all done. You're all in the Christmas spirit. Ooh, wait a second." She picked her TARDIS mug up off the desk. "Want some eggnog?"

"Er, no thanks. I'll stick to blood if you don't mind."

Laura set it back down and retreated a little. "So, I'm guessing Christmas wasn't so big in sixteen ninety-eight?" She offered her what was possibly the weakest and most desperate smile she had ever seen.

"Oh no, if anything, it was bigger. You see, the way things were, it had been a crime to celebrate anything cheery in many parts of Europe for a while. I think everyone was a little relieved when it came back. But, I'm pretty sure it was more about the true meaning. You know, son of God being born in a stable, all that. No Christmas trees. No Santa. I've never really got that part, telling kids that a drunk old man is sneaking into their rooms and deciding if they've been naughty or nice and if they deserve a punishment. Sounds creepy, almost on a vampire level. Alright, what you got for me?"

Laura seemed to lighten up just a little and immediately turned her ipod on. Carmilla covered her ears.

"What is that awful racket?"

"It's-it's Fairytale of New York," stammered Laura.

"Well can you turn it down. That cat-strangling's making my ears bleed. What?" she asked as Laura's cheeks began to flush.

"I thought you were going to make an effort. I thought you were going to try and make the most out of our time together, do things I like too."

"Well look at you, little mince pie, getting angry, speaking for yourself."

"Yeah, it's about time, too!" This was a side of Laura she had never seen before. "I've had to put up with you never cleaning the room, your snarky comments at me all the time, your blood drinking, you always staying up late so that we barely get to spend time with each other and all those goth bands you listen to. And you want to know the reason I put up with all that? Because I care about you, Carm."

"Oh, sweetheart that's really...sweet I guess. Look I get it, this means a lot to you, I'm sorry if I ruined it. That's just me I suppose." She looked up again and then pushed her Christmas hat further down into her hair so that it would stay. She peered at the clock.

"You should probably start packing, you'll have to leave soon. I'll help if you want. There's just one thing I want in return." She gestured upwards to the ceiling where the mistletoe was still blossoming. "You crazy kids have a tradition nowadays, I've heard about." She grabbed Laura around the waist and drew her in, kissing her rough and chapped lips. Laura was smiling against her and she could feel her heartbeat thumping faster by the second through her chest which was pressed up against hers. She let Laura have a moment to breathe before moving in again. Carmilla closed her eyes, blindly letting their lips slide over one another. Their noses bumped and he hear Laura giggle but she did not stop.

That was when Laura pushed her away. She was grinning.

"I'm sorry. I forgot how much fun that was. But we can't keep it up. As you said, I have to pack now. I-I hope that;s alright."

She nodded. It was enough, for now. They would see plenty of each other, they had years to look forward to, so many years. Carmilla had not celebrated Christmas, not for hundreds of years and she could argue she it was a thousand times better without all the commercialism. But now, the centuries old vampire was happy and full of Christmas spirit that she could be spending this time with her girlfriend.

She let Laura out of her embrace.

"Merry Christmas, creampuff."


End file.
